Solo en sueños
by AzCevFan
Summary: Esta es una historia corta que se basa en un sueño de Sehrazat un tiempo después de la boda fallida con Onur... una versión libre... espero que les guste!


**Porque a veces las conversaciones en Twitter terminan siendo tan inspiradoras... esta historia se basa en un sueño de Sehrazat días después de que la boda se cancelara. Obviamente dejé volar mi imaginación, espero que les guste...**

**Solo en sueños…**

Sehrazat besó la frente de Kaan, al que finalmente había conseguido dejar dormido en su cama y suspiró.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina pensando en tomarse un vaso de leche tibia para poder conciliar el sueño, esos días habían sido complicados, ella sabía que demoraría un buen tiempo reponerse de la desilusión que le había causado toda la situación con Onur, la cancelación de la boda y su decisión de irse de la empresa para no verlo más…

Encontró el diario en la cocina y lo hojeó, se había olvidado de leerlo ese día, y como era domingo, la edición siempre le había resultado interesante…

Pasó las hojas buscando algo interesante para leer y de pronto encontró un artículo a doble página que le habían dedicado en el diario al descargo de Onur…

Puso los ojos en blanco, seguramente Binyapi había pagado una pequeña fortuna para que eso sucediera…

Y de alguna forma se alegraba de que ellos quisieran poner las cosas en orden, sobre todo porque Kerem e indirectamente también por Bennu, que trabajaba allí…

Ella seguía enojada con Onur, pero en un punto, muy en su interior, su amor y su deseo la hacían flaquear a menudo preguntándose si él no le estaría diciendo la verdad… sobre todo cuando toda la gente a su alrededor le decía que Jale era una resentida y por cierto, ninguna santa…

Leyó por arriba las declaraciones de Onur y se detuvo en su fotografía…

Apretó sus labios cuando reparó en lo estimulante que le resultaba verlo enfundado en esos pantalones que llevaba puestos, porque eran ceñidos y marcaban su cuerpo de manera que a ella le resultaba irresistible. El traje era bastante moderno y Sehrazat sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al recordarlo en esa noche, la única que habían pasado juntos, cuando ella se había levantado para vestirse…

Se había quedado observando sus largas y bien proporcionadas piernas, que, a partir de allí siempre le habían llamado la atención y obviamente habían despertado el deseo, aunque fuera el más reprimido…

Se mordió el labio tratando de controlar ese repentino deseo y cuando cerraba el diario leyó la frase, _"la boda no se canceló, solo se pospuso"_ y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al eco de esas palabras que se imaginó dichas por él…

Abrió el refrigerador para buscar la leche y encontró una botella de vino abierta. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó que quizá un poco de vino la ayudaría no solo a dormir mejor sino a relajarse más…

Se sirvió una buena copa y se fue a su habitación…

Se sentó en su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared de atrás y cerró los ojos.

Sintió los besos de él en sus hombros. Vio sus ojos en los de ella, a través del espejo, minutos antes de que todo se terminara, luego de las declaraciones de esa mujer…

Se sintió transportada otra vez a esa noche negra que habían compartido y se maldijo por no haberse dado la posibilidad de poder estar en sus brazos…

Era cierto que ellos habían decidido aguantar las ganas de estar juntos hasta su noche de bodas, pero ahora su cuerpo le pasaba factura.

Tomó de un sorbo el vino que le quedaba y se acomodó con la cara sobre la almohada, deseando quedarse dormida pronto y terminar con la tortura de imaginarse en sus brazos, amada, protegida, y también excitada…

* * *

Sehrazat no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, pero lo vio entrando en su habitación…

Se perdió en sus ojos azules que la miraron con deseo y él se llevó un dedo a los labios, indicándole que no hablara.

Sehrazat intentó pedirle que se fuera porque todavía se sentía inestable con lo que había ocurrido y él se acercó a ella…

Aún en la penumbra, ella lo escaneó con la mirada y lo vio vestido con el mismo atuendo que en el reportaje del diario.

Su corazón se aceleró y un calor que ya le resultaba familiar recorrió su abdomen…

-Onur…- dijo solamente y él la tomó de la mano y la hizo incorporar.

-No vine a hablar…- dijo en voz baja en su oído y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Pero…- dijo ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y la rozó a la altura de su pelvis para demostrarle cuando la deseaba.

-Te amo, Sehrazat… eso es lo único que he venido a decirte…- dijo y la besó con pasión.

Sehrazat quiso rebelarse, empujarlo, incluso pegarle una bofetada, pero lo único que pudo fue suspirar y él ahondó el beso.

Ella deslizó las manos hacia su espalda y la acarició con suavidad, tenía que recomponerse, pero el ímpetu de él era tal que no le permitía hacer nada de lo que pensaba… aunque tampoco era tanto lo que podía pensar…

-Quiero hacerte el amor…- le dijo él al oído cuando su boca abandonó sus labios y se dirigió a su cuello y ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de moverse.

-Onur… por favor…

-Nos debemos esto, mi vida…

-Sí…- dijo ella mientras sentía las manos de él escurrirse debajo del pijama para acariciar su pecho y sus manos cobraban vida y lo acariciaban por sobre la tela de su pantalón…

-Me vuelves loco… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, fantasear con tenerte cerca, en mis brazos, sentirme en ti… acariciarte…

-Hazlo… Onur… por favor… - le dijo ella y él le quitó el pijama y se inclinó para besar su piel.

Onur se quedó mirándola con deseo cuando terminó y ella desabotonó su camisa y deslizó sus labios por el torso de él, aspirando el aroma de su perfume…

Luego se separó de él y sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura, y jugó un poco con la hebilla de su cinturón.

Él se quedó expectante, esperando qué haría ella y cerró los ojos cuando Sehrazat, en lugar de aflojar su cinturón, volvió a acariciarlo casi sin poder reprimirse…

Finalmente, ella terminó con la dulce tortura y lo liberó de sus pantalones y boxers…

Él se sentó sobre la cama y la llevó consigo hasta que la hizo descender sobre él…

La volvió a besar con ímpetu mientras Sehrazat lo sentía milímetro a milímetro en ella. Onur se perdió en los ojos de ella y no se detuvo hasta que la vio estremecerse en sus brazos, producto del clímax…

-Te amo…- le repitió él y ella sonrió

-Yo también…- le dijo y él jugueteó con sus labios en los de ella un momento.

Onur se desconectó de ella y Sehrazat lo miró analítica…

-¿Ya te vas? – le dijo cuando vio que él buscaba su ropa para vestirse.

-¿Acaso me crees? Porque si no es así, me alegra haber podido tenerte en mis brazos esta última vez… pero no me quedaré para que sigas desconfiando…

-Onur…

-¿Me crees? Por favor dime que lo haces y me quedaré aquí para siempre…- le dijo él y ella lo tomó de la cara y lo atrajo a ella…

-Te creo… solo quiero que entiendas que para mí es complicado…- le dijo ella y él miró sus labios.

-Lo sé.. lo se… te amo…- le dijo y la empujó hacia atrás para volver a besar su piel hasta cansarse…ñ

* * *

Sehrazat abrió los ojos y sonrió. Estaba algo agitada y cuando quería reír a carcajadas se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño….

Escuchó el timbre y se puso de pie, seguramente Bennu necesitaba algo…

Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Onur que le sonrió. Quiso pellizcarse cuando lo vio con el mismo traje de su sueño… ¿acaso había vuelto a quedarse dormida?

-Sehrazat…

-Onur…

-No sé que hago aquí… simplemente sentí que tenía que venir…

-¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Vale la pena que lo haga?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y se movió para dejarlo entrar.

Sehrazat lo siguió con la mirada y se mordió el labio antes de seguirlo hasta la sala…

Onur giró para mirarla y ella estaba en sus brazos, besándolo con necesidad…

-Supongo que hice bien en venir…- le dijo luego de un intenso y cariñoso reencuentro, mientras acariciaba su piel y la abrazaba, no pudiendo casi resistirse a volver a hacerle el amor.

-Así es…- le dijo ella y sonrió- Onur…. ¿dónde compraste ese traje?

-No recuerdo… ¿por qué lo preguntas? - le dijo sin comprender y ella sonrió y se dedicó a besarlo, había mucho tiempo para recuperar…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima historia! **


End file.
